1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom equipment, and more particularly to a showerhead assembly with a water flow diverter.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to the hotel bathroom design for most countries, such as United States, Canada, or Australia, the water outlet for connecting to a showerhead is located on the wall about 1.75 meters to 2.2 meters away from the ground to fit the height of the hotel customers. Generally speaking, the water outlet includes an arc-shaped water conduit protruding from the wall, wherein the water conduit is connected to a water pipe which is embedded into the wall. Therefore, the designer will not install any showerhead adjusting frame into the frame because the water pipe behind the wall will be damaged when the drilling holes are formed on the wall by driller. In other words, the designer will only mount a hand showerhead being detachably hung at the water outlet. Taking this into consideration, the inventor invents a showerhead assembly for supporting at the water conduit to height-adjustably support the showerhead without damaging the structure of the wall surface. Thus, the showerhead assembly is easy to install into any exiting water outlet. By selectively adjusting the position of the showerhead, a user, such as a child, is able to lower the position of showerhead with respect to the height of the user. Therefore, the present invention is adapted to achieve the above mentioned goals and to increase the enjoyment of showering.